The Murasakibara Siblings
by Blackwolf0603
Summary: Ren Murasakibara, the twin sister of Yosen's center, Atsushi Murasakibara. But as this may sound, she's not like her brother; Although she has Atsushi's hair and eyes and sweet obsession, she is a 16 year old beautiful/cute girl that is shy, sweet, timid and clingy. These two aren't 'normal' siblings, they have a deep (sibling only!) bond that no one could understand but eachother.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN KUROKO NO BASUKE! BUT I DO OWN REN MURASAKIBARA!**

* * *

"Atsu-nii, wake up" a voice called,

Atsushi Murasakibara opened his eyes to see his twin sister Ren who was in her school uniform for Yosen high school.

"Oh imouto-chin, what time is it?" Atushi yawned out,

"You have fifteen minutes to get ready to get dressed Atsu-nii" Ren answered in her usual quiet and soft tone, she then looked at her older twin for a few seconds before walking out the door.

* * *

"Hey imouto-chin! Let's get going!" Atsushi yelled as he walked towards the front door. Ren then followed behind him a few seconds later.

"Atsu-nii" Ren said as she pulled out a pocky stick for Atsushi to bite. She was on Atsushi's back at the moment with her arms around his neck, and with Atsushi height being 6'10 and Ren's at 5'6 it wasn't much of a problem for Atsushi. Considering this was a daily routine for them.

Atsushi took a bite of half the pocky stick while she ate the other half. Ren was the only one Atsushi would share sweets with and vice versa.

"Imouto-chin, give me another one".

* * *

The twins then entered Yosen, Ren was off Atsushi's back and was now clinging to Atsushi's arm while munching on pocky.

"Hey Murasakibara, Ren!" Himuro greeted the Murasakibara twins,

"Morning" Atsushi said,

"Good morning" Ren mumbled as she then ate another pocky stick.

"Honestly you two are never without eachother, then again you two are twins but I'm starting to worry about your social skills" Himuro explained,

"It's fine, I don't really like anyone in class besides Atsu-nii" Ren explained as she then took out a pocky stick, biting the end off then giving it to Atsushi.

"And your eating habits are weird too" Himuro grumbled,

"We're family so I'm fine with it, and plus it's sweets" Atsushi said as he ate the pocky stick.

But since Ren and Atushi are twins they share the same traits: Purple hair and eyes except Ren had long hair and she was a 'cute' type of girl, they both were taller than average though Atsushi got tall from playing basketball while Ren naturally grew, and the most important of all: they both LOVED sweets and could go eating them all day.

"And Atsu-nii doesn't like the pocky stick ends" Ren commented, Himuro then patted her purple head as Ren then moved to the side to go to latch herself to her twin's other arm while she puffed her cheeks.

* * *

"Hey guys, don't you think Ren-chan is cute?" a boy in class asked in his friends as they starred at the purple haired girl,

"Well sure she is! She's the cutest girl in class!" one of the friends responded,

"Yeah!".

"But there's no way I'm making a move! Not with her giant of a brother around!"

"Damn! He's looking this way!" The boys said as they moved away to be out of eye range from the glaring Atsushi.

Atsushi looked away as he sighed and turned his attention back to Ren, who was trying to open a bag of potato chips.

Atsushi reached over, taking the bag away and opened it himself while then taking a chip, making his twin pout.

"Atsu-nii~" Ren begged as he then passed the bag, making Ren smile.

* * *

It was after school that Ren accompanied Atsushi to basketball practice, Ren would usually silently cheer her brother on while eating some kind of snack and did homework.

Atsushi had made yet another easy basket due to his tallness. The score was 4-10 in Atsushi's team's favor.

Ren observed the game from a chair, watching every move the teams made.

"Go Atsu-nii" she mumbled as she averted her purple eyes to the sketch pad in her lap, taking out a pencil to finish the final details.

* * *

"Imouto-chin, practice is over" Atsushi yelled from across the court,

his sister then ran to him with a towel which the older twin accepted and placed on his head.

"Thanks Imou-" Atsushi stopped, the cause being a bar of chocolate being waved in his face due to the fact that Ren was shorter.

Atsushi took the chocolate bar, opening it and giving a piece to Ren before taking a bite.

"Here's your bags too Atsu-nii" Ren said as she carried over not only her bag but her brother's two bags,

"Imouto-chin, your carrying too much" Atsushi said as he took his bags out of her arms as he saw Ren playfully stick her tongue at him, the purple haired giant poked Ren's cheek as the two walked out of the school building.

* * *

"Atsu-nii~" Ren said as she poked her brothers cheek, his current position right now was Atsushi's head laid in Ren's lap as he slept. The two were back at their house watching tv and munching on what sweets the two spent every penny on. The siblings already ate 2 packs of pocky (Ren's favorite) and a bag of chips, yup! If you knew the Murasakibara twins, the information if they ate anything _besides _sweets and snacks would be unknown.

"Imouto...-chin..." Atsushi mumbled as Ren began to lightly pull on Atsushi's dark lavender hair, the taller twin then rubbed his eyes and yawned while sitting up.

"What is it Imouto-chin?" Atsushi asked as he looked to his sister,

"Do you want me to make dinner soon?" Ren asked, as she then picked up the scraps of empty bags and boxes of snack that littered the floor. Unlike her brother, Ren wasn't that lazy, only enough to relax and forget about everything to eat snacks and hang out with Atsushi.

"Naw~ Maybe in a bit, it's still early" Atsushi responded, standing up to stretch before walking into the kitchen to get a drink of water, Ren was also in the kitchen looking through a cook book after throwing away the scraps.

"What you looking at?" Atsushi asked as he stole the book away from Ren, giving himself a chance to inspect the recipes.

"Atsu-nii!" Ren protested as she tried to jump for her cook book, Atsushi simply placed a hand on Ren's head, keeping her from jumping anymore.

"Relax Imouto-chin~ This one looks good" Atsushi said as he placed the book on the counter to point at a picture,

"Cream stew... This is one of your favorites Atsu-nii, ok, I'll make it" Ren said as she looked up at Atsushi,

"Yeah, but make it later" Atsushi said as he walked out the kitchen shouting

"I'm going to go take a shower!".

* * *

As Atsushi walked out of his room wearing a set of pajamas, his hair slightly wet from the shower a few minutes ago he smelled an amazing scent in the air, coming from the kitchen.

"Hey imouto-chin, what's coo-" Atsushi stepped into the kitchen to see his sister cooking,

"Oh! Atsu-nii, the stew is almost ready" Ren said as she went back to pick up the ladle that was next to the stove.

"Ahh!...Atsu-nii..." Ren grabbed her hand and fell to the floor as tears poured out of her eyes,

Atsushi rushed over to get the first aid kit and grabbed the pain relief spray for burns, he then ran back to the kitchen and was immediately at Ren's side. Grabbing Ren's wrist of her right hand he sprayed the burn, his sister hissed in pain and cried more, muttering "It hurts... Atsu-nii..." over and over. Atsushi then sat on the floor, picking Ren up to cradle her in his arms, Ren clung to her brother's clothing, crying less as the pain lessened.

"How's the burn feel?" Atsushi asked his sister as he placed a bandage on Ren's burn, then giving her an ice pack to put on top. The siblings were on the couch, facing one another.

"I-It's fine..." Ren replied, trying to hide her discomfort, Atsushi noticed this and said

"Ren.. Does it hurt?" as he placed a hand on her head to pat her head,

"I... A little, the spray helped... Thank you, Atsu-nii" Ren said to her brother as looked up to him with a smile.

Atsushi's eyes softened as he gave a slight smile, Ren then decided to try and glomp (combination tackle + hug) her brother, which she didn't quite succeed at because of Atsushi's height and size, so Atsushi himself decided to play along and lay back as Ren hugged him.

* * *

"Atsu-nii..." Ren mumbled as she struggled to keep her eyes open,

"Imouto-chin, let's go to bed" Atsushi said as he sat himself up, pulling Ren up with him.

"But... The stew.." the younger twin mumbled as she nearly fell asleep against Atsushi's shoulder,

"I'll eat it tomorrow, I already turned the stove off so it's cold now" Atsushi said as he picked up his half asleep sister to her room, he gently placed her on the bed that was occupied by a collection of plushies, pillows and stuffed animals.

Atsushi threw a blanket over Ren as she mumbled "Good night.. I love you, Atsu-nii...",

Atsushi kneeled down to Ren as he pet her identical dark lavender hair and then kissed her forehead, replying "Good night, imouto-chin".

And with that, Atsushi left the room to head to his own.

* * *

**Wowww! This was just intense for me to write! I know, I know! The burn and goodnight scene may have portrayed the two to be more than sibling, but they have a close relationship! But for those who still have read it, thank you SO much! This first chapter took a while to write and really hoped you liked it!**

**~Blackwolf0603**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN KUROKO NO BASUKE BUT I DO OWN REN MURASAKIBARA**

* * *

"Atsu-nii~! Wake up~"

The purple haired giant groaned as he rubbed his eyes open.

"Imouto-chin... Be quiet, your being annoying."

"But Atsu-nii, last night you said that we could go play basketball this morning! You promised..." Ren puffed her cheeks and looked down at her brother who still was laid in bed. Atsushi's eyes then connected with Ren's as the two just stared at eachother for a few minutes. Looking away, Atsushi then gave in.

"Fine... I'll be ready in a few minutes..." Atsushi yawned as he sat up. Ren's purple eyes lit up as she hugged her twin.

"Thank you Atsu-nii! Well... I knew you would say yes so I already packed our basketball bags and made breakfast, so come out soon!" Ren picked Atsushi's cheek and skipped out the room.

Atsushi just stared at the wall after his twin sister left. Of course, she, of all people knew that he could never say "no" to her.

"Imouto-chin can be so annoying..." He mumbled to himself as Atsushi got up from his bed and stretched.

* * *

"Atsu-nii... That's not fair, I can't even score a single hoop.." Ren looked up at her brother.

"But I'm not even trying~ Can we just go and get snacks?" Atsushi lazily stared right back into Ren's purple eyes.

"Hey, if I get this basket then we can practice for another half hour, but if I don't then we can leave early" Ren said

"Fine~" Atsushi yawned.

Ren tried to fool her brother and get past him but he was so big and tall that instead she jumped, aiming for the basket. In mid-air she was caught by two giant, strong arms and on top of that, the basketball missed the basket.

"Atsu-nii! Put me down!"

"Let's go to the convenience store imouto-chin, I'm hungry"

"Just put me down!"

"Hmm.. Not yet" Atsushi swung Ren's body over one of his shoulders as he grabbed their bags and exited the park. Ren continued to fuss as she started wiggling and annoying Atsushi by blowing in his ear or pulling his hair. Finally he put her down as Ren playfully hit his arm, laughing. Ren then linked her arm to one of Atsushi's as they walked side by side.

"Imouto-chin, is your hand better yet?"

"Almost, I burnt my hand a week ago Atsu-nii so it doesn't hurt anymore" Ren looked at her bandaged hand then placed it back on her brother's arm.

"Hey! There's the convenience store!" Ren said smiling.

* * *

The twins made it to the convenience store but the entrance was so crowded with girls that it was so hard to get through.

"Why are there so many girls?"

"I don't know, maybe they have a sale on make-up or something~" Atsushi said as Ren sweat-dropped.

"Hey, Hey, Girls! One at a time!" a voice was heard in the crowd of girls. It sounded like a guy's voice.

"Is that... Kise-chin?" Murasakibara lazily said.

"Kise? You mean Ki-chan?!" Ren asked as her twin nodded. A smile grew on Ren's face as she yelled

"Ki-chan~!"

"Wha- Rencchi?!" Kise yelled back at Ren as he tried to escape the mob of fangirls.

Kise ran up to Ren and hugged her while looking up at Atsushi, saying hello.

"Oh! Murasakibaracchi!"

"Kisecchi, your suffocating my sister" Atsushi said, taking Ren out of his arms.

"Hehe, sorry Rencchi" Kise replied, rubbing the back of his head.

"It's ok" Ren smiled.

"It's nice to see you two, it's been a while hasen't it?" Kise said

"Yeah, it's been a while" Ren replied as Atsushi nodded with his sister's statement.

"Well it's been a little quick hello but I must go now. I have a job to do!"

"Kise-san! Let's go!" someone yelled out of a car out in the street.

"Let's hang out some time! See ya!" Kise waved as he jumped into the car and drove off.

* * *

"Imouto-chin, what about this one?" Atsushi raised up a pack of "Panda Pocky".

"Hmmm... I like matcha (green tea) pocky better" Ren replied as she went through the isles of snacks.

"Ki-chan has been busy huh? We haven't really spoken since we started at Yosen"

"Ah, but Kise-chin has always been like that"

"True" Ren said showing a bag of chips to Atsushi who nodded in approval.

"I'm going to go get some drinks, what do you want Atsu-nii?"

"Hmm... Water is fine~"

"Ok!" Ren skipped over the where the drinks were.

"I wonder what the others are up to.." Ren mumbled.


	3. Youtube Channel NOTE

Hey everyone!

I already posted this for whoever follows me on FB,

But I just created a Youtube channel called BlackWolf0603 so check it out!

You'll be able to see my face for the first time :p

But I think this will be easier to communicate with everyone :)

I promise I'll update soon!

~Blackwolf0603


End file.
